


[ResBang 2019] - How I met your father

by KinGinSister



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Arachnophobia, Behind the Scenes, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Fights, Headcanon, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Shibusen | DWMA, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinGinSister/pseuds/KinGinSister
Summary: ''Me, Eibon....Arachne... We have let the rift between us grow too deep...''None would ever guess what these words meant, none would've ever guessed that was far more than ''Association'' between Death and Arachne over 800 years ago... Their closure from their highest moment until it's ultimate downfall that would make the reaper and the witch the worst enemies.Little did the shinigami know, their relationship has brought something far more dangerous than the demon weapons in the world.My very first Resbang!
Relationships: Arachne/Shinigami-sama | Lord Death, Eibon/Shinigami-sama | Lord Death, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Kami
Kudos: 7
Collections: Soul Eater Resonance Bang 2019





	1. Beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> [B]This story is under heavy construction and being heavily edited and fixed. I do not recommend reading it until this message is gone.
> 
> The first chapter has 18+ sexual themes. The rest of the chapters are PG-13 (so if you wish you can skip chapter 1), but can have strong language and violence. 
> 
> In this story the Soul Eater verse is a mix of both anime and manga. Meaning some characters and scenes are left out while others are added. Some scenes are therefore customized. Also expect a lot of headcanons!
> 
> If you wonder at a certain point… In this a fanfiction Lord Death DOESN'T have a human form NOR will he turn a into human. Because we already have more than enough human Death fics and I don’t like his human form, so please don’t argue about that.  
> I apologize for any misspelling and grammar errors, English is not my first language.

It was over 800 years ago, in a beautiful spring.

The temperature had finally been going up, the trees and other vegetation growing in full green. Flowers blooming everywhere, giving off their lovely smell that the spring had began and the cold harsh winter was over. The grotesque laughing sun was free from its cloudy prison, covering the lands in it’s shine.

A certain young witch had left her home to travel across the land to explore the nature in spring season and hopefully meet up again in secret with a certain someone. She enjoyed the sun shining her dark almost black hair, a breeze flowing through her clothes. New clothes she got recently, a black dress with long sleeve extensions which resembled the black claws of her loved one. Combined with a necklace that had a spider web like fishnet connect with the upper part of her dress. With a spider-like plushy add on resting on her neck. The cold air made her breath show as visible puffs, but she didn’t bother with that. 

She wanted to show her new look to the man she secretly desired so deeply, hoping that he would love her back. They wanted to meet in a nearby forest where they could be undisturbed with each other. It was until the witch noticed a familiar soul nearby, a witch soul like herself.  
The bushes rustled, until a familiar figure stepped in front of her, then joining her side.

"Medusa?"

"My dear sister, you are so far away from the witch territory again…" 

The yellow eyed smaller woman exclaimed calmly, a small snake like black lighting coming from her mouth. Despite being sisters, they had gotten a venomous attitude with each other.

"Out here we are easy prey for the Shinigami and his followers."

Arachne stopped in her thoughts, being reminded what would happen if they found out of their little affair. The Shinigami however only killed bad witches. Her family, however, wasn't bad...but she worried that wouldn't be forever.

"But we haven't done anything to make him put us on his list, dear sister. So worry not, trespassing his land won't be against his will."

Medusa's eyes became slit like a snake's.  
"You are hiding something, right? It's been so often since you left our grounds far over the border into places we don't know. Other than gathering rare ingredients for potions, none of us witches would dare to step in the shinigami's territory. ...Perhaps you do secret meetings with the shini-"

Arachne gave her an evil glare, lifting her fan up to her face.  
"I have my ways to get around the shinigami without being caught."

Medusa gave her a malicious grin. She knew Arachne was lying. No other witch went into these grounds as often as her nowadays, never even collecting anything for magic or potions. It was obvious there'd be more behind it…

"We even made our own realm because he haunts us for our souls. Why would he spare you?" Medusa crossed her arms.

"Don't you have your own things to worry about? Leave it be, Medusa."

The spider witch continued walking, but couldn't help to feel a bit of anxiety rising in her gut. If the witches found out what her relationship with the Shinigami was they'd probably throw her out of the witchorder or even try to kill her. Shaking her head, she finally arrived at a nice flower field with an underground after going through a huge leaf tunnel. The secret meeting spot.

Arachne sent her spiders out to take position all over the place, in case someone did follow them to be alarmed. Looking over the place, her lover didn't seem to be here yet.  
Tired from walking, she laid on a soft spot of the flowers, closing her eyes. She always had to come up with excuses for the other witches when going this   
way. It was tiresome. So... a nap wasn't so bad. 

\-----

Meanwhile: Death had finished collecting more souls that had become Kishin eggs, as well as some witch souls who were doing unnecessary killings again. More and more witches became evil and started to kill, and they were certainly more annoying to deal with than humans.

He sighed, sitting down onto his candle like chair. Being alone as a human in this world must be awful. Constantly being scared of getting killed or enslaved by some higher richer humans. None really made the laws for them. Death's job was to simply take out Kishin Souls, not rule the humans like some messiah. They needed to learn on their own, even if they'll destroy each other.

In this world, however, the one he considered more than a companion or even friend was... a witch out of all people. He had never felt like this before. These colors matching his own palette. Beautiful dark purple eyes with a bright spider web texture in them, porcelain colored skin, dark almost pitch black hair beautifully bound… Dark thick lips, a dear sweet smile and the most gorgeous figure he had ever seen on a human body.

Whenever he thought of her his cheeks flushed and his heart (if he had one) began to race, making it once more difficult as hell to focus on the simplest task. His lovey dovey thoughts were interrupted by The Black Mass who approached him slowly and greeted him with his gibberish slobbery sounding voice. The god gave the goo companion an angry look for a moment before getting up.

"I brought you the evil human souls and witch souls as requested, my Lord." The goo monster said and laid 15 Kishin eggs and 2 witch souls in front of the god. "They weren't difficult to deal with as usual."

Death nodded, using his Shinigami powers to absorb the souls into his body. It was sad how full his list was in ancient times already. Humans may have developed a lot, but some of them were the evilest and most horrendous creatures he had ever seen. Witch souls still were a hard task.

Witches… Witch! He gave a slight jump when he suddenly remembered the rendezvous his dear witch would have with him today.   
"Thank you. You may continue to work down my list."

His cheeks flushed a little, which as attempted to be hidden by his large claw hand.

"If y-you excuse me… I have somewhere to go."   
He whispered while sliding out of the large candle room.

Outside a cool breeze met his pitch-black cloak body, making him shiver a little. How things changed. He was just around 200 years old, a young adult in human years, having so many centuries, if not all eternity left to be this world’s guardian. Secret wish being able to spend it together with his love. But witches were just long-lived, not immortal. Thinking of that always made his heart soar. The reaper was about to leave as a familiar voice came from behind.

"Death. Where are you going?"

It was Eibon.

"Going on a mission only I can attend t-"

"You're meeting her again, aren't you?"

Eibon's voice took a serious tone while Death flinched in response.

"The others may not notice such things but I do." The sorcerer said. Normally he didn't use his mind reading on his companions, but Death was acting up so suspicious.

Eibon didn't experience romantic feelings yet but had enough studies to tell what was going on with the poor god.

"I don't think you should be meeting her anymore. She is a witch, one of the Gorgon Sisters on top of that. Maybe she is just using you to act less careful so the witches can take you out. You know how witches are, my lord."

"I don't see anything evil in her soul, my friend. She wouldn't betray me." 

He said calmly, now leaving. Deep down he knew what they were doing was wrong, they shouldn’t be together. But something about this forbidden love made it even more appealing. Eibon watched him, letting out a long drawn sigh. The witch would never provide a threat to the Death god, but love did make blind after all like they said.

\-----

Death used his soul perception to find their secret meeting spot, seeing his dear witch was already waiting for him there, her soul calm and at peace. It had been such a long time, the thought of holding her again, cuddling with her made his heart flutter already. He noticed quite a lot of spider webs at the entrance, moving past them until he reached a large flower field...where the desired person of interest was sleeping.

The god's face flushed a little, feeling himself puff up, something he didn't have control over. He carefully nestled next to her, lifting her from the flowers onto his chest which she didn't seem to mind. Crawling around were the set up alarm spiders, which didn't give alarm as the witch was familiar with the Shinigami's comforting soul. Instead, she nestled herself more comfortable onto him in her sleep.

Death carefully laid down on the flowers, swapping his large claw hands with smaller skeleton ones, starting to playing with Arachne's hair tenderly. He had to be careful, the tips of his bone fingers were still pretty sharp. Surprisingly enough, even with his large claw hands the witch never had gotten a scratch from his razor-sharp claws. Being in such comfort with the one he loved, the reaper began to get sleepy, snoozing off with the witch in his arms.

\-----

Arachne had a very comfy sleep, the beautiful dream of the world being at full peace, no evil witches nor humans. Her and Death even having a family together in their own found city. But...dreams are just dreams… Something ruffled her out of her peaceful snooze, grabbing onto her. Her spiders didn’t give alarm, however…

She carefully moved her fingers, feeling a familiar smooth and soft cotton like fabric which seemed to move slightly. Her slowly opening eyes only spotted black spikes, her skin feeling cold boney fingers grabbing onto her. Suddenly she felt the presence of the familiar comfy yet powerful shinigami soul, hearing a soft but deep baritone sounding purr. Ah, this time he had arrived without even making her notice, normally that was her job.

Arachne gazed up at the sleeping god, giggling at how he adorable he sounded while purring in his sleep. She gently moved a little upwards, nuzzling the shinigami’s neck, loving how soft fluffy he felt despite the spikes looking sharp. Her hand caressed the cold grim-looking skull mask tenderly. In response the purring of the god increased, his body fluffing up in response.

‘’Mmhh…~ Hm?...’’

A purple shine appeared behind his mask in the blackness that were his eye sockets. The shinigami jolted backwards in shock by noticing Arachne was actually awake, gotten to watch him sleeping. Even if it was her, it somewhat frightened him. Being asleep put him in one of the most vulnerable position he could ever be in, making him an easy target. But he tried to hide it, trying to avoid her gaze to prevent her from catching the fear in his eyes.

He loved her deeply, but couldn't stand the embarrassment of her knowing he was able to feel fear over something like that.

‘’Did I scare you?~ You look startled, dear~’’

‘’N-no… I-’’

He was stopped as a soft kiss was placed on his mask, making his face flush into an even deeper red.

‘’Such a strong handsome shinigami is scared of a mere witch? That’s kinda adorable~’’

‘’Y-you are a different c-case…’’ He huffed, playing with her hair tenderly. '’The only thing I am scared of is people finding out about us and then hunting you down....’’

‘’Don't worry about that, none will ever know until we have true peace~’’

His voice turned more serious, clutching onto the witch tighter.

‘’I will destroy anyone who hurts you, I would die to keep you safe.’’

Arachne went silent, grabbing onto his cloak. She knew the reaper was powerful; an immortal god. He was the madness of order. She herself wasn’t a goddess, but a witch powerful enough to have her own madness wavelength, the madness of manipulation and control.

‘’Do not say that, nothing bad will happen to us, I promise~’’

She kissed him again, grabbing the normally bouncy spike on top of Death’s head, fiddling with it tenderly.  
‘’You should relax more, Lord Death~’’ 

She chuckled.  
Death blushed as the spike was grabbed, shivering in response. It was one of the most sensitive parts of his body, many nerves being in it. Grabbing it too harsh was certainly painful.

‘’A-arachne!... P-please don’t-’’ He gasped in response to the grab, whining as it rendered him completely useless. The pleasure send sparks to a certain point of his poor body, something that happened before when he found himself imagining impure thoughts of him with Arachne, or just the witch herself.

Each time they got close body contact it just got worse. He knew it was wrong for him as a shinigami to even have these thoughts and lose himself in them, let alone to think about an ever closer relationship...with intimacy… 

He shook his head, trying to focus to not get lost into these thoughts again, too embarrassed as he knew the consequences of what would happen if he did. Knowing about human anatomy was one thing, but getting involved with it?...

With a heavy breath he took Arachne’s hand away from his spike, a shiver rushing over his body. ‘’Aw, but I love it, it’s so cute to see you flustered like this~’’

"It's s-sensitive!"

"Did I hurt you or what?~ Don't be such a baby~" She giggled as she sat up on him, grabbing the sleeves of her new dress she wanted to show him.

"How do you like it? It reminds me of you. Especially these sleeves.~ With them it feels like you are always here with me.~"

Death gave a surprised gasp as she sat up, not really listening due the now awkward position they were in.  
"It's b-beautiful! I l-like it…~"  
The witch pouted in disappointment, expecting more of a reaction from the god. She grabbed his spike again, pulling it a little.

"I spent so much time on it, just seeing the claws based on memories from you! And this is all you say?..."

"Ouch! It's a-amazing, dear! Really!"

They continued with their shenanigans, until Arachne got off him, kneeling down in the flower field. 

"It's such a beautiful untouched place. If we witches didn’t have our destruction instinct the world would be much more enjoyable for everyone… But my most fellow witches don’t even try finding a cure for it... ‘’

Arachne sighed. ‘’Surprisingly mine still hasn’t been activated yet.’’

Death got up, still being all fluffy and puffed up from Arachne’s close contact, looking around nervously. This was something that bothered him in the first place. Why wouldn’t want witches a peaceful life? If they actually did research to go against their destruction instinct he wouldn’t need to kill them and put them in their place.

‘’Arachne-Chan… I know I am not the best in supporting people, but you know if it WAS within my abilities, I would cure you of that… I am just glad it didn’t show up with you yet…’’ He went in front of her and kneeled down, taking one of her almost porcelain-white hands into his large skeleton one. ‘’Whatever you do… I love you, Arachne.’’ 

The witch blushed, wiping away some tears. ‘’Death dear, the other witches near my home… My sisters and my mother… I feel like they are aware of...us. The acting up of other witches got you and your companions nearer to our residence. I am actually forbidden to leave our witch territory now, if they find out I am in big trouble. 

As we therefore won’t be seeing each other for a whole while… There’s something I’ve always wanted to do with you before.’’ Arachne’s blush got heavier, biting her lip as she grabbed a bit tighter on Death’s much larger skeleton hand. 

Death blushed as well, but wasn’t really sure what she meant. With a rustling noise, all the set up spiders crawled out of hidden, attaching themselves back to Arachne. The witch went to the small lake in the cave, dipping a fingertip in it. With a magic spell, a purple glowing portal opened at the surface, leading to darker room. Arachne grabbed Death’s hand, pointing at the portal. ‘’Come with me, dear.~’’

The shinigami was reluctant at first, but then followed the witch through the portal. They landed in a dark, spider themed room. Arachne lit a few candles, moving towards the large bed. ‘’My mother and sisters shouldn’t be home until tomorrow afternoon. Luck is on our side~’’ 

She tried to act confident and tough, but innerly she was quivering in nervosity, of what she wanted to do. What if Death didn’t want that? What if he rejected? Because that would be very embarrassing for the both of them. 

She took off her shoes, sitting onto the large bed, patting next to her while putting some fresh lipstick on. ‘’Come~’’ Death, using soul perception could see they were in fact completely alone. No other witches nearby. 

‘’You let the shinigami into your house? Like to live dangerous, huh?~’’ He laughed, laying next to her. He was amazed how soft and smooth the rather thick blanket was. Arachne got on top of the much taller god who pretty much covered the entire bed, grabbing tightly onto his spikey body. Death’s mask flushed a deep scarlet red as it hit him, a slight guess what Arachne was planning with him. 

In his nervosity, he reverted his skeleton hands back to his large black claws, waving them up in defense. ‘’Arachne-’’ He was cut off as Arachne went down on him, beginning to kiss his neck, in a much more passionate manner than what he was used to. And normally it was him barely keeping himself under control when they had a close moment. But now apparently Arachne was the one making the first move. She moved a bit downwards to his chest, leaving the wine red kiss marks all over him. Death’s breaths went heavier, clutching onto the sheets, feeling himself shivering. 

Every touch of Arachne’s lips sending such wonderful sparks all over his body, making him all fluff up and let out a deep baritone purr. His breaths got heavier, feeling the pleasure going to a certain spot of his poor overwhelmed body unfortunately. Arachne suddenly stopped, getting off him. Luckily, he thought as he was close to losing to his body’s instinct. But it came differently as he had thought, as he got to watch Arachne slowly take her dress off, giving him a teasing air kiss. 

Death tried to avert his eyes, but his view couldn’t get away from the witch. If he had the body of a human, the wonderful view presented to him would certainly cost him a big nosebleed. He already went through impure thoughts of Arachne, but getting to finally see the real thing made his heart (if he had one) almost skip a beat, it was overwhelming. ‘’What is it Death?~’’ Arachne glid her hands over her smooth skin, fondling with her own large breasts. 

‘’Like what you see?~’’ Innerly she was shaking, not even sure what she was doing, not knowing how Death would respond. Maybe this was all just awkward to him? Nevermind. What reason what there be for that anyways? She moved back to the bed, slowly crawling onto it, positioning herself on Death. The god stared in shock as he watched Arachne teasingly rub her exposed chest against against his, while rubbing her lower half against his ‘’leg’’. 

Death felt the pulsing down at his body, trying his best to not let himself give in. He knew how the human act worked. But he never ever thought of participating in it.   
While did have the fully functioning organs and requirements...the reaper had never done usage of them before….at least not with someone else. 

He was immortal, so he could create offspring asexually via fragmentation, so why he was given the parts to reproduce was still a big mystery to him, since there were no female shinigamis, let alone any other shinigamis aside him at all. 

Mating with someone would probably create a hybrid, not a full shinigami...so...it wouldn’t- feeling the wetness between Arachne’s legs on his lower body made him snap out of his thoughts, knowing he had lost control over his body as it responded to the teasing of the female, making Death cover his face in embarrassment. 

‘’Who knew the god of death could be so adorable?~’’ Arachne giggled, actually feeling confident in some sort of way as the god hid his fully red mask behind his large claw hands with a soft embarrassed whimper. As she moved backwards to grind up against his body again, she felt something hard, yet smooth press against her behind. 

It was BIG and pulsing in anticipation. Arachne stopped and blushed hardly, not actually needing to look what it was.   
She got off him, sitting next to his side, slowly getting to the shinigami’s lower body. The witch knew about reproduction, secretly reading about it. As there were only female witches, they needed to either mate with males from other species, where the obvious top candidate were male humans or create children with magic. 

Oh, in fact… There were male witches, known as ‘’sorcerers’’. But as the gender ratio in the witch species was very very unbalanced, sorcerers were very rare, leaving at least 95% of the species female.   
Arachne and the other witches knew (and were glad) there was just one shinigami, they had never seen others, let alone a female. So why Death had this part actually surprised her. 

Getting to see one, Death’s on top that made her heart race, her confidence dropping in the cellar, as she never got to practice on the real thing. It was BIG, the veins on it almost visibly twitching, leaking some pre-cum from the god’s pent up arousal. The most surprising was it’s color not being black like his body, but lightly glowing like his soul. 

She gulped, slowly getting closer to it, not really sure what exactly to do. One of her hands tenderly grabbing on the leaking tip of the sensitive, twitching organ, feeling it throb in her hand. It’s surface was super smooth, but having some sort of liquid on it’s surface. Feeling it being grabbed, Death let out a soft whimper, taking a glimpse with just one eye hole, his body beginning to fluff all up. 

‘’T-this so… Arachne, t-this is e-embarrassing!... D-don’t touch it…’’ 

‘’I was wondering if you have one… Even for you being a guy, I was doubtful, as there were no female shinigamis, but damn! How do you even hide that thing???’’

The shinigami looked to the side, not really sure how to take that compliment.   
‘’Well it’s b-basically a manifestation of the lust in my soul… My soul being used for this… Ah, s-sorry this is just so embarrassing for me…’’

‘’Your soul?’’

‘’Yes...so it’s v-very sensi- Arrhhhh???’’

Death let out a shocked yelp, grabbing onto the sheets, revealing a completely red blushy mask, some sweat drops appearing on it as Arachne began to stroke his cock, giving him a handjob. 

‘’Sensitive huh?~’’ She smiled, switching to a paizuri, taking his cock between her large breasts, squeezing them on it. Leaning down more, she began to suck on the velvety leaking tip. Trying was more of a description to it, as due it’s massive size it was very difficult to even get it in her mouth. As she began to suck on it, her wine red lipstick left it’s marks on it, giving it a more colorful look. The taste was odd, nothing like she expected. It tasted like sour citrus, same with the pre-cum it was leaking. The cock constantly giving off some liquid on it’s shaft, seemingly for self lubrication. 

‘’A-arachne!...~’’ He gasped as some tears came up, his body shivering and trembling from all this unbearable pleasure. Thick pre-cum was now dripping out at at steady pace into Arachne’s mouth and between her breasts, causing wet sloppy noises as Arachne continued on, driving up his pleasure and lust up to a measure that had previously been unreachable. 

He felt his lower body giving off a familiar tension, as if he was being electrocuted. He had felt something similar before when pleasing himself to the thought of doing this with Arachne, not that he would ever tell her. If he wasn’t so overwhelmed he’d also do something to return the pleasure, but was unable to at the moment.   
Unlike when doing it himself, he felt his pleasure rise up much faster, feeling it already begging to leave his body. He suddenly felt that wonderful spark rushing through his body, that he was about to orgasm. 

But the fact he would leave Arachne unsatisfied made him hold back, jerking forward and pushing her away.   
Arachne let out a yelp as she was pushed away, leaving her mouth drooling the god’s pre-cum. She watched as he clutched onto the sheets once more, breathing at a heavy rate, some thick white drops coming out from his visibly twitching cock. Ah, he was about to blow but apparently didn’t want to. 

‘’S-sorry my dear… B-but… A-ah~ I wouldn’t want to leave you unsatisfied….~’’ 

‘’I see~ But oh my, how come your dick tastes like lemons?~’’

‘’Ah… I guess that has something to do with the color of my soul?...’’ He laughed nervously.

Arachne went to his side, making him get up. ‘’My dear reaper~ To make it whole….let’s do the real thing.~’’ She said before laying on the bed, the front of her nude body in his full view. Death blushed hardly once more, getting in front of her. 

"A-are you sure?..."

"Y-yes my dear…~ I a-always wanted you to be my first.~"

"O-okay~ I'll do as you wish~"

He leaned over her, carefully spreading her pussy with his claw fingers. He had never seen one before, so he stared unsure at it. 

"What's wrong, dear? Is it not to your liking?..."

"You are fine! It's just that uh…" Death poked her entrance "I am really not sure it will fit in here…" 

Arachne gasped as he touched her opening, but quickly got herself together. She tenderly grabbed his cock, pressing it against her entrance. "Don't worry~ Just shove it in~ B-but please be gentle…" 

Death nodded, getting in position. He carefully shoved the head of his cock inside, then the shaft. He pushed a bit harder due how tight it was. If it wasn't for his cock's self lubrication this would be even more difficult. The reaper whimpered as the wonderful spiderweb-like smooth texture embraced his lightly glowing cock ever so tenderly, basically inviting him in. The wet walls contracting around his length, slowly dragging him in further. He held back a loud moan of pleasure he got from this wonderful feeling, being too much to just lay there and take it.

He could barely focus on the witch under him, his huge claws grabbing tightly onto the pink satin sheets, nearly tearing them apart. In his right mind, he would cuss heavily at how this feeling bends him, a god to this woman's whim with something as simple as the human copulation act. As a Shinigami he could reproduce asexually, not needing genitalia or a partner. But fragmentation, as they call it, had nothing compared to this act he was experiencing.

"A-ah…. S-shit…" The reaper huffed gruffly, grabbing the sheets tighter.

Arachne gasped loudly as the Reaper's massive cock entered her. Even with her expansion spells that made her inside resistant like a spiderweb, she could still feel being stretched out. The size of that of that thing left all her experiences with her fingers and toys in shame. Suddenly she felt a painful sting as the Shinigami went deeper, biting her lip so she wouldn't yell. She heard the first time tore the maidenhead which could feel quite painful. 

"Y-you're so big…"  
The witch moaned, grabbing tightly on the fluffed up cloak of her much bigger lover who stared down from on top of her. It was until he felt a tight clenching around his sensitive organ, letting out a hiss in response. He looked down, only to be startled that there was a bit of blood on his shaft.

"Ah?? Did I hurt you???" He panicked, beginning to pull out. He had been very skeptical if she could even partly take his huge size, apparently, luck wasn't on his side.   
Arachne bit her lip, grabbing onto the lightly glowing cock and shoving it back inside tenderly, causing her to let out a long drawn out moan. 

‘’N-no worries dear, this is normal…~ You are my first after all…~ But I admit… A-ah… You are so much bigger than any toy I ever used...’’ She laughed nervously, trying to calm her partner.

‘’A-arachne…~’’

He was quickly silenced as the witch grabbed him by his grim skull mask, pulling him to her face and giving him a kiss on it. "Just enjoy yourself, dear~’’

Death's mask got a deep scarlet blush on it, being so honored but so embarrassed at the same time. His first time as a shinigami he was so inexperienced and knew nothing, a least not practice wise. Pathetic. But then again, both were virgins so it wasn’t that bad. 

He slowly began thrusting in and out, trying to be as gentle as possible, while avoiding Arachne's gaze even when being pressed so close to her, making it difficult. In response, the witch clenched her legs around his black spikey hips, grabbing onto his arms which were still clenching on the sheets intensely.

Each nerve of his sensitive, glowing cock being stimulated by this movement, quickly making the tension in his lower stomach build itself up again. He held a back moan, making it come out as a soft tiny groan instead. Even in such a romantic intimate moment of closure with the one he loved so deeply, he didn't want to let himself go like that. 

Arachne grabbed the spike that was on top of his head, fiddling it gently, making the god shiver in response, forcing his thrusts to a stop. He could even feel some tears coming up, so much pleasure at once, it was too much to handle.

"Come on d-dear, you don't need to force yourself to hold back moans, let me hear that gorgeous baritone voice of yours~"

"It's e-embarassing for me…" He grumbled, barely containing himself.

As he kept thrusting, he felt the tension built up so quickly like it had during Arachne's fellatio, her fondling with his spike didn't make it better...

He went in a bit faster and deeper, feeling something ooze out of his cock, assuming it was pre-cum from the stimulation, much to his own shame. The built up tension went overboard, causing his moving to a stop, beginning to shiver and pant heavily, grabbing tightly on the sheets. He did his best to not cum right then, knowing he needed to last much longer, wanting to make sure to also satisfy his beloved. Once he had calmed, he began moving again.

Arachne let out a moan as the Shinigami's thrusts began to get harder and deeper into her, shivering as she felt him already leaking pre-cum. She couldn't blame him, it must've been feeling amazing to him, especially since he had never done it before.

"A-ah~ Dear, try to not cum already~"

They both stopped for a moment, catching both their breaths. Death gathered confidence for himself, wanting to make sure his love would never forget their first time. He bent backward a little, into a more standing position facing the large bed, pulling his leaking massive cock out with a grunt. 

"Sorry I was so overwhelmed, I am just...not used to this, Rachne-Chan…"

The witch moaned as the reaper pulled his cock out, leaving her with the sudden feeling of gaping emptiness. She stared at him with lust-filled eyes.  
"It's okay dear, it is understandable.~ But what do you plan to do now?~"

Death purred, grabbing her hips and flipped her on her other side so he could go for doggy style. ‘’How about this?’’

"I would prefer having eye contact…" She frowned. "But p-please keep being gentle with your big tool there~"  
She barely finished her sentence as two large claw hands grabbed onto her hips, the big glans of the huge cock pressing against her dripping wet opening.  
‘’A-ah~ Let me first use a better spell so I can handle all of you~’’

Her spiderweb eyes glowed as she began to cast her spell, which would ensure she would be able to take the reaper all the way inside. With a harder thrust, he fully pushed his entire length inside her, letting out a loud groan of pleasure.

‘’O-oh fuck… This feels amazing a-already…’’ Death moaned, Arachne however didn’t respond, having her face buried in the sheets, letting out a loud moan into them.

As he positioned himself, Death now began thrusting into Arachne at steady pace, slowly going gaining more speed until he was now roughly thrusting into her. The air was moist and filled with heavy moans of lust and pleasure. Arachne grabbed tightly onto the sheets, drooling while moaning her lover’s name, wishing this moment would never stop.

‘’Ahh~ P-please Death, h-harder! D-don’t stop now!~’’  
They kept up the pace for roughly 12 minutes, not much more expected from the two having their first time after all. The sticky fluids kept connecting the two in thin shiny strings at both the God's crotch and Arachne's behind, the sight and noise that come from the wet sounds just helping to fortify the level of arousal. 

Death felt the sexual tension building up within him get closer and closer to his unavoidable climax.He was already leaking so much pre-cum, making him wonder how much would come out at the climax. ‘’A-arachne!~... I-I am gonna c-cum… A-ahhh…~’’

Death began to slowly pull out, wanting to finish outside. As from his own masturbation experience, he knew how much came out when he came. ...Getting that much shot into your body wouldn’t be easy to take. But Arachne simply moved her butt towards him, shoving his cock back inside.

‘’N-no~ Please cum inside~ Give it to me, Death!~’’  
It was a few more thrusts until he pressed himself against her, pushing his cock as deep as it could go when feeling the waves of pleasure go all over his body, making him shiver in delight, lighting up all nerves to the max at once. His orgasm flowing through his body, experiencing his first real climax, cumming inside the witch.

"Take all of it then you bitch!~"

Arachne moaned with the shinigami, letting her own orgasm rush through her body. She buried her face in the sheets, feeling the god fill her to the brim with his warm sticky seed.

As it continued, she felt her stomach swell up a little from how much it was, whining at the feeling of being filled. In fact so much that the most of it ran back out onto the reaper's still twitching cock, making quite the puddle on the sheets.

Death let out a few heavy breaths, shivering as he fell to the side on the bed, taking the exhausted woman with him. He was too exhausted and spent to pull his now softening glowing shaft out.  
"T-that was… A-ah… Amazing, Arachne…~"

She gave him a kiss before they both passed out, not caring for the stained messy sheets they laid on, Death holding the witch in his arms. Little did they know that these close moments of fun were the first and last they'd have together, let alone what would obviously come from unprotected sex, unlike what Death and Arachne had completely forgotten.

\-----

They both had the most peaceful sleep till the next morning, the warm sunlight shining through the almost black curtains at Arachne’s bedroom windows. Both were cuddled up under the soft blankets, not using the ones which were still heavily messy from their funtime last night. Arachne’s face was nuzzled in Death’s fuzzy cloaked chest, so she didn’t get any of the sunlight in her face, so it got in the god’s eye-sockets of his skull-mask, wakening him slowly. 

‘’Urgh… W-what time is it?...’’ His large claw hand came up, rubbing his non-existent eye which got a full view of sunlight. Looking down, he saw his dear witch snuggled up to him. She told him that her family would be back later, but being in the house of the gorgon family made him a little anxious still. 

The last thing he wanted was being caught in the bed with a witch by other witches. While he was an immortal god, the gorgon family was incredibly powerful. He had sparred with Arachne for fun one time, her power almost coming close to his own. ‘’Arachne, my dear~’’ He purred softly 

‘’Wake up~’’

His witch woke up, yawning and then sitting up to stretch. She still felt all pleasured from last night, leaning back against the shinigami. ‘’But you are so fluffy~’’

‘’I shouldn’t be away too long, the others will get worried…’’ Death sighed, hesitantly getting up. Arachne went to her own bathroom to wash herself and fix hair and makeup, which had both gotten super messy last night. Once finished, she put on her usual dress, coming back to a nervous looking Death. What was he about to say?

‘’As this is probably the last time we would have together until further notice… I would also like to give you something before I leave.’’ 

Death kneeled down in front of her, his claw hand reaching into his chest, pulling out a golden glowing tiny soul fragment from his chest with a heavy exhale, taking her hand, in the other holding the soul. He was a bit hesitant, blushing and looking to the side at first, before gulping and facing her dark purple eyes. 

‘’My father told me of this gesture that shinigamis do, if I were to find someone I vow to spend my life with forever. Arachne Gorgon, once this is all over and everything is at peace...would you do me the honor to marry me and become my Lady of Death?’’

Arachne gasped, putting a hand to cover her mouth in shock. Tears came up in the corner of her ears, her vision going blurry as her face went all red and blushy. She was just overwhelmed. 

‘’I-I…! D-death...I…!!!’’ She just couldn’t speak from her tears of happiness, so she just went forward and hugged the reaper tightly. 

‘’Yes, YES! I want to!’’ Death blushed, hugging her back. ‘’Let's combine both a fragment of your and my soul, as our everlasting bond that keeps us together. Even when gone, you have a part of our love that will always be with you.~’’ 

Both enjoyed their hug as long as they could, but knew it was time to leave. Arachne used the large spider web in the corner of her room again to form a portal to where Death and her entered yesterday. Death’s claw hand gently braced Arachne’s jawline once more, before going into the portal. 

‘’I love you, Arachne~’’


	2. A deal is a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arachne and Death have departed. Arachne slowly loses to their destruction instinct, while Eibon loses his mind due to his wife's illness, what Arachne uses to fulfill her upcoming plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version of Eibon's wife is "Susie Oubi". She can be seen here:   
> https://www.deviantart.com/metaknighta/art/Eibon-s-wife-789847982

It had been weeks now ever since Death left, both him and Arachne severely missing each other, their hearts aching, wanting to feel each other’s closure. Some days she was just locking herself in her room, crying into her pillow. Whenever she was alone she would take the fragment combi out of the hidden and hug it, it felt like Death was there. While the family had moved to the witch realm to fully escape the shinigami, she knew she would find a way to meet him again. 

Her mother and sister found it very strange how Arachne acted sometimes, the other witches found it strange as well. She was unusually distracted and often lost in daydreams, complaining about feeling tired. But as Arachne wouldn’t answer no matter how much they asked, they didn’t bother with it anymore after a while. Medusa had a theory why her sister was so upset, but kept it to herself.

As the weeks passed, aside the constant mood changes Arachne noticed her body feeling strange. She felt slightly bloated, needing an abnormal amount of bathroom breaks, usually due morning sickness out of nowhere. This was obviously when the other witches and her family got suspicious. Arachne had a mild guess what was happening to her, the thought of it made her panic. Because if it was the truth, she’d most likely be murdered or experimented on by the other witches. 

One night, she came home from the council meeting of the young witches, to find her younger sisters as well as her mother already at the dinner table. The smell of the fresh mushroom soup made her mouth water, she was way more hungry than she normally was. To not gathering attention about it, she had been taking midnight snacks. But now it couldn’t be any worse.   
She sat down, next to her mother, Morrighan Gorgon.

They all began to eat in almost ghostly silence, Arachne obviously finishing her plate first. She would love to eat the whole pot of soup, but tried her best to hold back. ‘’What is it sister? You are so awfully hungry in the last days. Plundering the kitchen every night as if you were starving.’’ Medusa said, glancing at Arachne from the other side of the table. 

The spider witch gasped about the fact it had been noticed. Shit. ‘’I just need more energy for my magic. I am practicing bigger more powerful spells.’’ She tried to exclaim calmly, filling her plate with soup again.   
‘’Arachne… Stop acting. You may try to hide it but I see these things.’’ Morrighan said in a cold tone. 

‘’See what?’’ Her daughter asked, eating her soup.   
Medusa grinned viciously, also taking a spoon of soup before glaring at Arachne. 

‘’Yeah, tell us already who the father is.~ What mother says we all can see have a bun in the oven.’’ She laughed. 

That statement made her almost choke on her soup. What if?... ‘’That is ridiculous, mother, my dear sisters. Like I said, these are just symptoms from my new spells.’’ 

‘’Haha, for real Arachne! You know you are lying to yourself.~ Come on, who is it?’’ 

Medusa answered. She let out a whisper, only to be heard by Arachne. The spider witch slammed her hands on the table, standing up. 

‘’Enough. If you don’t believe me, then fine. But leave me alone about it. Pregnant? Tsk. If I’d let a filthy human male even touch me.’’ 

Frustrated she went to her room, slamming the door shut. She got Death’s fragment out of the hidden, hugging it on the bed. She felt his presence again, his soothing closure to her own soul. 

‘’Oh Death… Maybe we were too careless… What should I do if I really am pregnant with your child?...’’ 

Something about this thought made her heart race however, after all her and Death always talked about having a family in the future, but this was way too early way before they’d planned. What would their child be like? A hybrid of a witch and shinigami? All she knew that she had to leave before the other witches found out who the father was. Next morning she would be gone. 

\-----

Death was walking (or well more sliding) up and down through his headquarter, lost in thought. He missed Arachne, it was driving him crazy, it felt so much worse compared to the other times they were apart from another, it was unbearable. 

Something told him he needed to be by her side more than before, protect her, making sure she was safe. But he couldn't, he couldn't even sense her soul, not even knowing where she was, as the witch realm she spoke off was an entirely different own dimension, unreachable for him.

He let out a frustrated growl, his claws coming forwards, smashing one of the large candles down with ease and went on his knees, digging his sharp claws into the white, wax-like floor. 

From the distance, the other great old ones were watching him. They were certainly worried about him, he was visibly going through mental pain and frustration, but none knew why or how they could help him. Well… Eibon knew. But he didn't want his fellow great old ones to know their leader was merely suffering from being lovesick for a witch. 

While he himself had admitted some time earlier that he had fallen in love with a human woman he had rescued and let her move in with him as his assistant as she had no place to go. So Eibon knew what Death was going through, even if this extreme level of it was certainly worrying. 

Death always insisted from now on in doing the witch hunts himself, in his mind hoping he would meet Arachne and take her away with him. But she was never among the witches that would dare to step out of the witch realm to cause trouble, to let their destruction instinct run free. Then again, what if they were brainwashing her? Trying to get her instinct to finally activate? The results would be fatal. 

"My Lord…" Eibon stepped up to him. "I finished more research to continue my development of the demon tools." 

Death got his claws out of floor, getting up and looked at his friend. "Ah… That is good. Please explain what you have found out and done so far. And let me apologize for my acting recently…" 

"It's alright." Eibon smiled behind his mask, the great old ones sitting in the center of their headquarter.

"My research on the demon tools has brought me very far. It's almost like the tools have a life of their own and react to strong wavelengths. I wonder how far I can bring it if I keep working on them. I'd need a different soul, maybe that of a witch to test it."

"Hm. It sounds indeed interesting and useful, Eibon. But as the ruler of the souls, I can't allow non living objects to get a soul. It would go against my order of the shinigami. So don't take it that far. Keep the information you have, but don't do any occult things. Or anything to bring them to life. It will stop now."

"But I am so far! Imagine what we could do with them! The knowledge to gather-" 

Death's godly wavelength blasted through the room, making the sorcerer shut up and shudder in his seat. "No means no. You stop that, Eibon. It's the same with the demon weapons."

Eibon let out an almost pouty sigh, practically deflating in his seat. "I am sorry. I'll do what you say… But I'd like to only show you one of the works in my planning… It's nothing grave, I promise." 

Death went silent for a moment. "Fine." 

The magic demon tool was an eternal spring, made to spin forever. "What do you want to spin with that???" Death asked in confusion. 

"I had the idea of a vehicle. I saw it after my future vision, a machine invented by humans, travelling faster than any horse. A train."  
Eibon summoned a scroll, a scribble of a train he had seen in future vision. 

Death put a boney finger to his non-existent chin. "Huh, it doesn't look nor sound to bad. But why in Africa, in the middle of a desert?" 

He added in annoyance, fluttering his skeleton hand at his face, to suggest it was way to hot for him in this place. "I may be poikilotherm, but wearing black isn't the best for this, ya know??? Ugh… And using my wavelength to cool down makes me dizzy after a while." 

"Now, the spring would just power up the engine. Meaning it would drive forever. Obviously, no person can stay on it forever. This is why the desert in nowhere. Here it can't harm or disturb anybody. Without someone driving it, it's pretty much a runaway train, ya know?" 

Death calmed, leaning his head to the side. "Building a monster like this? Well if it doesn't harm anyone like you say, then so it shall be. But why my help? You got abs of steel, no?" 

Eibon laughed nervously. "Even I have my limits. I am physically not nearly as endurable and powerful as you. You'd be a great help. ...And… I wanted to do one last thing together with you, before I will abandon our group for a while… It would mean a lot to me, since you are my friend." He added in a happy tone. 

Death would smile if he could, he was happy to have such a good friend, who supported him all the times. So they began to built the machine, which was more work than they expected. So much details to follow.

That Eibon could put all of that on a blueprint was stunning. After a month of work, it was finished. The train stood in the blazing desert, bigger than any human built train would ever be. Death was resting in the shadow the train made, happy he got to distract himself from his love stress.

But… He felt strange towards Eibon now. Spending so much positive time with the sorcerer made Death feel different towards him, it almost felt similar to his feelings for Arachne. He shook his head. What was he thinking?! Him and Arachne were almost married, he shouldn't be having feelings for him, especially when Eibon already had his eyes on someone else...

Eibon was finishing up the cockpit, a huge box which had the engine, which would be powered by the eternal spring. "Death!" He called. "It's finished!" 

In response, Death was snapped out of his thoughts, got up and stretched, moving to the train's front, entering the cockpit. "It's honestly just amazing, Eibon… I can't wait to see it in action!" 

Eibon smiled under his mask, being satisfied as well. "Before we start it, we have to engrave our signatures. This train driving forever, even through the ground shall symbolise our everlasting friendship."   
Eibon said, getting two magic ink pens. "Thank you so much for this, Death. Without your help this would never possible to be realized." 

Death looked to the side, flattered and blushing slightly. He had never heard such nice words about him as a friend. His skeleton hand took the pen, but still not facing Eibon. "Oh, after all what I said you are still so kind, Eibon~ These words mean a lot to me." He responded happily before kneeling down and signing the tool engine with "DEATH". 

Eibon nodded, signing the tool as well and making the magic pens disappear in his robe sleeve. "Now, let's start the engine, shall we?" Eibon took the eternal spring, placing it in the fitting key slot of the engine. As he began to spin it for a start, the train slowly began moving forwards. Eibon stepped back, the spring spinning on its own.

The train gained more and more speed, till both Death and Eibon had to grip onto it to not fall off. "This must be 300 kilometres per hour!!!" Eibon yelled in ecstasy. It began to even jump up and down, dig into the desert floor and drive dangerous curves. Death was amazed as well, this ride made him feel so alive. 

"Uh… Eibon, how are we gonna get off of this thing?" 

Eibon sweat dropped. That was the only thing they didn't think off. "I'll teleport us! I ain't gonna jump off this thing for sure." He grabbed onto Death, beginning to glow a bright blue before teleporting them outside the train. But due his excitement regarding the train, he miscalculated the exact spot, making both of them drop onto each other from 3 meters height. Now they laid there in an awkward position, Eibon onto Death, his head resting on the reaper's chest. 

Both gazed into each other's eyes, making them blush hardly due the position they were in. Eibon jumped off, apologizing on his knees. "O-oh! Forgive me, Death!"   
Death looked to the side to hide his blush, trying his best to not fluff up. Instead he watched the train go wild, go up and down, till it dug itself into the sand and disappeared. 

\-----

Arachne had packed all belongings her magic allowed to fit in her magic suitcase. It was time to go and abandon her fellow witches, to scared to think what they would do with her baby, especially after finding out it was a shinigami/witch hybrid. While it would be difficult to find a place that was even halfway fitting to her aristocratic tastes and lifestyle, she would give her best to be successful. To find a way to cure her kind from their destruction instinct, to finally get peace for them. 

Using her portal, she exited her now empty room. She gave it one last glance before leaving it forever behind her. 

Arachne travelled through the world, avoiding any contact with witches or humans. She had only come across a man she saved from the verge of death by giving him some of her blood, after he said if he didn't get blood he would die, as he was a vampire. The man's name was "Mosquito" who from that day swore the witch who saves her life absolute protection and loyalty, accompanying her in the journey to find a new home. 

As she continued her journey with Mosquito, they however at some point couldn't avoid humans as well as monsters anymore, having no other choice to kill them. The more people they killed, the more twisted Arachne became. 

Killing people, letting them feel despair and fear, she started to enjoy that for some reason. It was until she had to kill a fellow witch to prevent her to tell the others where she was, she felt some kind of pleasure of it. The other witches were right, the destruction instinct was a bless. Why get rid of it? 

She gasped. What was going on with her? What about...Death. No. No no. If he found out she killed all these people he would also hunt her down. For the shinigami that was absolute order. A kick from the inside of her womb snapped her out of these thoughts. 

Ah, damn it. She was still pregnant with Death's child. ...Well if he never found out, what was there to worry about? The problem were the witches, so she should kill all of them. It was the best way. 

Then she remembered. She heard Death talk about a banned blueprint in Eibon's book, something about using witch souls for cruelest experiments with humans, in result of having humans able transform into weapons. But the experiments as mentioned were abnormally cruel, that even Death himself declined them, while Eibon surprisingly seemed reluctant about the idea. 

\-----

Arachne was finally having found an end to her journey, after killing several witches to already start her soul experiment collection, as well as collecting monster and human souls. A large deep underground cave in brazil. This was perfect for her new home. 

Using her magic, she created a giant structure, a castle resembling gigantic spider, the home she had sketched for the future.

"Phew, I can finally have some rest." She sighed, being supported by Mosquito so she didn't fall on her knees. The baby was basically absorbing a lot of her energy, even the magic one. Arachne was wondering how powerful it would be. 

She stepped inside, walking through the castle till she reached her large new bedroom. A huge purple bed was inside, directly at the center. She fell on it, letting out a deep exhale. Some time before, her and Mosquito had gotten the sealed blueprints for the magic weapons, made by Eibon. In her hands, they she could turn the world upside down.

"Babayaga. This castle shall be named Baba Yaga Castle, after the first witch." She exclaimed tired, holding her head. "Now I shall get to work on a "cure"." Which was basically a way to get a power to kill off witches. But she fell in a deep slumber from being exhausted.

\-----

"You monster! What you are doing is so messed up! Let me go! Please!" A pained voice yelled from the cellar of the castle, belonging to a woman strapped onto an medical table. 

"Hush hush. Be happy, you shall be the first of your kind, a demon weapon. Now hold still and let my servants activate the transformation." Arachne responded quietly, as two men with lab coats, their faces being covered by strange spider looking masks went next to the woman.

One of them pressed two needles in the woman's veins at both arms, connecting it to a tube, which led to a transfusion like bag, filled with a shiny silver liquid. Once the liquid entered her bloodstream, she began to scream in agony.

"Ah, don't do it that fast. The metal shall not replace her blood. She is still just a human after all. Try to get it thinner." 

The other nodded, opening a bag to reveal a purply glowing witch soul. One of the many witch souls used for these experiments, they must've killed around 50 witches, if not 100 to finally go that far. In the witch realm as well as for the humans there was a panic riot about the "soul kidnapper". 

Humans and witches kept disappearing without a trace, never coming back. She had gotten the idea of these experiments from Death himself, whom however agreed with Eibon these are way too inhumane and shouldn't be done… But Arachne didn't care about that anymore.

This obviously also got Death's attention, who worried about Arachne, but was also pissed off that someone went against his rules like that. Eibon had been quite absent from the great old ones, his wife falling under a terrible illness that was almost close to a curse. No matter what Eibon tried, he couldn't heal her. 

She was getting weaker and sicker as the days passed, making Eibon panicking. He went from searching for medicine to searching a way to gain immortality, despite Death's warning once he found out.   
"Immortality will just bring you sorrow…" 

But Eibon didn't care. He wanted to save his wife, that was all that mattered now. Even so, he had to find a way to give her immortality. Humans would just live 100 years at maximum, compared to him who could easily reach a few thousand years. So it was unavoidable. 

\-----

"Yes! That's it!" Arachne yelled. Finally the reaction she wanted. The absorbed witch soul resonated with the human soul, whom's body had been given a molten weapon in the bloodstream. The witch soul was capable of transforming and changing forms in general so by replacing the animal themed magic with a weapon, this person should gain the ability to transform into a weapon at free will.

"Now! Transform! Use the soul zapper!" She yelled, smashing the button. The woman screamed, starting to glow, slowly but surely transforming into a sword. Arachne grinned. She had done it. "Finally. This one… Despite what she said, let her free. Bring me a new subject. I need test a lot of weapons." 

So it was done. A wooden crossbow being burned, the ashes being mixed with it's metal parts to enter a bloodstream. The person got the ability to transform into one. It was a successful. But despite all the great efforts… They lacked something, but none could figure out what it was. It seemed a bit incomplete. But Arachne was satisfied. 

Maybe she would need better equipment, tools, scientists… A person with a lot of knowledge, willing to participate in such cruel experiments. But where to find someone like that? 

Arachne remembered one of Death's companions who was the great old one of knowledge. The sorcerer Eibon, who never really was fond of her, the original creator of the cruel inhuman demon weapon experiments. Originally the idea, while good, was declined by both him and the shinigami. But Eibon still had curiosity about this experiment.

Thanks to her spiders spying, she found a reason to force him on her side for. After all, everyone has a weakness they can be controlled by, which wouldn't be hard to find out. His sick human wife.

Arachne smirked, making her way to Eibon's home, Lost Island. A completely isolated island, covered by a huge forest. In the middle a giant temple like structure, built by Eibon himself. The sorcerer was inside, feeding his wife, as she couldn't even move anymore. It was mental torture for the sorcerer, caring for his sick wife while working on a cure. 

"E….Eibon…" Susie's weak voice sounded through the bedroom. "You work yourself… up too… much. You… n-need to sleep yourself...take care...of yourself…" 

Eibon teared up a little, putting the food away and laying on the bed with his upper body.

"I love you!... I am so sorry it takes so long to find a cure. I am disgrace…!" He jumped up as he felt a familiar evil magic energy nearby, on this very island. It was none other than Arachne. The man growled, his body and magic preparing for full battle mode. What did this horrible witch want with him? 

"Eibon dear?..." His wife Susie weakly asked as she could feel her husband's anger almost emerging from him as he left the room without a word. She had never seen Eibon mad, it seemed like an impossible task for her, but apparently this was not the case.

Eibon stepped out of the temple like building, jumping down the stairs, landing in front of Arachne. The witch flinched, as the man landed in front of her with a loud clank. The magic energy coming from him gave an immense anger ridden aura directed at her. She knew in a fight Eibon could kill her in a heartbeat. 

His telekinesis was precise enough to just pop some blood veins in a brain to kill someone off, or popping other main blood vessels or organs. The possibilities were endless.

"What the hell do you want here, Arachne?" Eibon's pissed off voice echoed over the island. 

"Oh Eibon, why the rough tone? I just wanted to pay you a visit." Arachne tried to hide her fear, getting up her fan. "Hihi, come on, we are friends, aren't we?~" 

"I was always suspicious of you from the start, witch. We are anything but friends."

"Oho~ Eibon Eibon. Then what about your friend Death? If he was your friend he would help you finding a way to cure your wife… Or better, give her immortality." 

Eibon flinched. "H-how do you?!"

"Hehe~ I've sent my spiders to your island ever since you left his side. Someone like you shouldn't be left out of my sight~" She waved her fan. "Your abilities of the madness of knowledge...combined with your magic powers...shouldn't be wasted~" 

"What do you want from me?..." 

"Hmmm~ I feel bad for your beloved. How about….we make a deal?~" 

Eibon's murderous aura disappeared. Death in fact didn't help him in the slightest. He declined. Why? That was what Eibon asked himself. Maybe he didn't care…  
"....What deal?" 

"Do you...remember your little plans with Death, about Demon Weapons and Demon Tools? A real waste Death put them to the dust. If you realize them for me, I'll help you cure your wife's illness...and achieve immortality for her, like you wanted~" She stepped closer, putting a hand to his chest. 

"This must all be very terrible for you… Let me help you, if we work together, you can finish all demon tools, all projects and even safe your wife."

Eibon went silent, considering for a brief moment to use telekinesis to rip the head from her shoulders but contained himself. She spoke the truth. Death never really let Eibon unfold his true potential, mainly due moral reasons. But with Arachne's help…. All this could change.

His huge metal hand grabbed hers.   
"Okay. I agree to the deal."

Arachne smiled. "Very well! You will start tomorrow~ I will bring you the sealed blueprints~ I...sorta started with the demon weapons already….if you didn't notice yet." 

Eibon's eyes widened behind his mask. He heard the rumors from Death's letters that strange human hybrids had shown up...but he...never expected that. But he thought of his wife, the only person he had left now. By agreeing to Arachne's deal, he had broken his friendship with Death.

So… He began working on the weapons and tools. His home, Lost Island became a research institute. Countless witch souls disappeared there. More and more demon tools and weapons came to life. Eibon just wished this to be over soon enough so he could be in peace with his wife. 

One of the tools was not even a demon soldiers, it was merely to entertain children. Morubi. Eibon and his wife had planned a family once after all of this was over and Morubi would be a perfect playmate for their child.   
Arachne kept her part of the deal...well that's it looked like. In reality, she used magic to put his wife under drug spells what lessened her pain, but drove the illness further. 

She knew once his wife died he would die mentally. That would be the chance to get rid of him as well, when she had no use for him anymore.   
In the meanwhile, Death was completely unaware of their pact, still trying to find out the reason for the mass spreading of the demon weapons. Who had gotten their dirty hands on the blueprints? What if… Eibon… Would he go that far to save his wife?

\-----

Now in the ninth month of her pregnancy, she wouldn't be going anywhere for a while, leaving Mosquito to watch over Eibon. So she let the spying be done by her spiders and Mosquito. Sitting on her large purple bed only dressed in thin sleepwear, she rubbed her pregnant belly carefully. What would the child look like? Would it be a boy or a girl? Would it be more like her or Death? What powers would it have? So many questions…

The demon weapon experiments now performed by Eibon were the best possible results. Fully capable weapons, able to transform. But Eibon's work didn't stop there. Now she had pushed him to work on demon soldiers and demon tools. Foolish sorcerer, she couldn't her less for his human wife. All she cared for was making the weapons and demon tools she would use to conquer the world and defeat Death.

And she didn't drink any champagne or wine because of her baby for the last months, making her quite stressed. In return she almost ate twice the amount of food. Her pregnancy symptoms such as morning sickness and mood swings didn't make it easy for her minions either. But they probably just wondered who the father was. 

A knock on the door sounded. "Lady Arachne, Mosquito has returned with updates on Eibon." Arachne smiled. Finally she could continue her plans and make him join her side. Hopefully without Death noticing. 

"Yes, thank you. I'll go meet h-" As she stood up, a pressure went loose with released liquid sounding, followed by enormous birth woes. Oh shit. Why now?   
She fell to the floor and screamed in pain, causing her helpers to bust in her room quickly. "Lady Arachne?! What's wrong?!" 

"The baby is coming!!!" She screamed, holding onto her stomach. 

They quickly lifted her on the bed after covering it with extra sheets to not get it stained. Arachne was put into position, her supporters being by her side, while the witch grabbed onto the sheets.  
"Lady Arachne, push!" 

Now it began, a fight of pain, pushing and screaming, which continued for 12 hours. Once it was done, she was cleaned and put in a more comfy position on her bed. One of the doctors held a crying bundle wrapped in dark sheets. "It's a girl!" He said, putting the baby next to Arachne. 

Arachne, fully exhausted, went closer to her baby. Well, Death's baby as well. The girl had pale skin as well, combined with almost pitch black hair. The hair had one white line on the left side of her head. This was unmistakably a shinigami's sanzu line. Arachne tenderly petted the girl's hair, before falling asleep with her.


	3. Lost Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I don't like this one >~< I will edit it later as it was very rushed and short. Also I suck at writing battle scenes...

Despite being a toddler, it was clear Tins came more after her father, the grim reaper. She could go in mirrors, summon moths as her animal theme and control them. At some points she accidentally summoned black, skull shaped claws on Mosquito.   
She would grow up to be extremely powerful.

Talking about Mosquito, it was him doing a lot of babysitting now. Arachne was busy pushing Eibon to finish a his biggest project yet. BREW, the ultimate tool, with the ability to fulfill the wielder's desire. Obviously, Eibon wanted to save his wife with it. But Arachne had other plans, wanting kill Death with it. She had already planned how to do it. 

It wasn't really long until Eibon's wife would die. She couldn't even speak anymore, coming close to a corpse. But Eibon didn't give up. It was unknown Arachne was the head of the institute, which wasn't known to be Eibon's home, making many witches show up on the island as supporters of the projects.

Tho… Medusa was aware of what her sister was doing. Her own experiments were weird and cruel, but not nearly coming close to the level of Arachne's in that topic. The gorgon family had always been looked suspicious upon. It was a rumor that Morrighan Gorgon, the sisters' mother had an affair with the previous shinigami, who mysteriously disappeared. 

Thanks to Medusa's abilities, it was found out that it was in fact Arachne killing the countless witches for the demon weapon experiments, leaving her mother and the whole witch realm in shock. 

"This is the final straw of your damn family!!! This has been going on long enough!" The witch judge yelled. 

Medusa stepped in front of her mother before she could answer. "While my mother and I are moving out of the witch realm. I get to inherit the Gorgon mansion, not this traitor of my sister. Speaking of her…" Medusa kneeled. 

"I shall get rid of her to restore the Gorgon family honor." 

\-----

The village Loew was full of Arachne's followers. One boy, named Giriko especially looked up to her. "The skullman's rules make this place so boring!" 

He was a demon weapon as well, futuristic one for this timeline. A chainsaw. But even at his young age, he was very interested and study hungry in the subject of genetics. Odd for a village that made it's living off building Golems. 

She visited this village quite often. Tho… Now was the time to end something. The life of her two biggest threats now that Eibon's work was almost finished. Two helpers had already been in Eibon's home, getting a copy of his book, the book of Eibon. 

Eibon had finished BREW, the ultimate tool. Now Arachne just had to get rid of Eibon...and Death to keep it to herself. Death had caught wind that his best friend's home Lost Island had the roots of the evil. He needed to talk to Eibon, to end this and bring him back.   
Using his Shinigami jets, he arrived at Lost Island. 

His soul perception showed several witches, but he didn't care about that. He just moved towards Eibon's massive soul. Next to it was a very weak, almost fainting human soul. His wife…

Death landed in front of the building's entrance, moving inside. He slid over the polished looking floor, following his soul perception. Little did he know, this was just part of a giant trap Arachne had lured him in. Due recent experiments, Arachne had developed a bomb based on Eibon's magic. It would kill both Death and Eibon, leaving BREW behind in a turbulent magnetic field. 

Arachne just before was talking to Eibon, happy how far he had brought her. Today she was part of her promise, curing his wife when she returned. But...this wouldn't happen.

"Lady Arachne… We have the copy of Eibon's book. We should leave now. Mosquito is waiting for you."

She smiled. "I even managed to lure that foolish reaper here. Now I just have to blow this place up and be done with it." Arachne said before leaving with them. On a boat with Mosquito she watched.

"Goodbye, order and knowledge." were her last words before Lost Islands blew up into an explosion. Death and Eibon noticed too late. lf it wasn't for their immortality, they'd be blown apart. 

But...Eibon's wife as a mortal obviously didn't make it. A "I love you" were her last words before the shockwave tore apart her lungs, making her die instantly, making Eibon scream and then faint in shock.  
Death had quickly left the building but the explosion had torn his cloak body heavily apart. He grunted. He couldn't feel Eibon nor his wife anymore, only Arachne's magic… 

"Arachne… Now you have gone too far." 

\-----

It didn't take long till Arachne was found by Death. He made his way to the village, boiling in rage. Never had he been so pissed off before.  
Arachne had been warned by the villagers, but she was alone here. None of her servants were here to help her. She was panicking, not knowing what to do.   
Until… she felt a familiar wavelength.

"Medusa?..."

"Yes. Arachne." 

"Please… I am so!.. You need to help me! The Shinigami!..."

"While you have done horrendous things, I will help you, you are the only sister I have after all." 

"Medusa… I...!.." Medusa stopped her, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Meet me tomorrow at Loew's deepest forest. We will fight him together." Medusa smirked.

\-----

Arachne had arrived at their meeting spot where they'd be supposed to face the shinigami together, but Medusa was nowhere to be seen, nor could Arachne feel her sister's soul. After inspecting the area, she just spotted a small letter on a tree. 

"It's time you learn the consequences." - M

Arachne's eyes widened, then crumbling the letter to a ball in her hand out of frustration. She couldn't believe this. In the end her own sister had betrayed her, leaving the spider witch to fight on her own. This was pretty much a death sentence, as alone she wouldn't have any chance against Death.

"Here you are. It's no use running away anymore now."  
A deep sickly familiar baritone voice with a really pissed off tone was heard behind her. Arachne turned around, seeing her most dangerous enemy; the shinigami himself.

"It's about time I found you. You've caused enough harm and pain to innocent people."  
Death growled in anger, his skull eye holes now showing his venomous anger as well.

"Not to mention you manipulated my best friend to leave my side. Mentally abusing him to finish your sick experiment by using a cure for his wife's illness as bait."

The god clutched his claw hand into a fist, visibly trembling in rage, apparently barely keeping himself together.

"And… You betrayed even me. Do you… Do you have form of conscience??? HOW CAN YOU LOOK IN A MIRROR AND BE HAPPY? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO THIS WORLD?!"

Shinigami yelled in rage, making Arachne flinch back in fear, even if she tried her best to hide it.

"I would be stupid if I didn't make this world mine. To not use my full power and potential. What can I say? I just thought further than the other ones of my mind. At least that is what these useless imbeciles are usable for. I am doing you a favor by killing by my kind, aren't I?"

Her wine red lips formed a cruel smirk..

"And that the most powerful sorcerer struggled in my web like a fly due marrying a weak fragile human is his own fault. It's pathetic someone like that is in your legion. And to you… I could twist your heart like an insect in my web any time I want again...dear."

This was enough. Arachne blinked when the shinigami vanished from her side in a dust cloud, making her snap back into reality. She had seen her ex fight, knowing even with her high level witch skills she would have trouble against him.

Luckily a spider gave off alarm, making Arachne get out her fan, barely smacking the God's claw, stopping his attack. Her heart raced, her eyes widened due the stress and fear of this situation. She had to fight the grim reaper.

Death began to fiercely attack her, the hits with his claws now being way too powerful to be blocked off. And to think of it, her dress certainly wasn't the best choice to fight in… Then again, she was not that used to actually participate in physical violence. Arachne jumped backwards, using her magic to manifest into the claw sleeves of her dress. 

As Death attacked once more, the sleeve claws grabbed his, throwing him to the side. "Here you are, overestimating yourself again, reaper. I am not just a puny witch like the ones we killed." Her eyes gave a dangerous red glow. 

This time Arachne went to attack, her claws aiming at the reaper. Death however deflected them with his wavelength. "KATSU!" The sleeves flew backwards, in normal state again.

'He cancelled out my magic?!' She landed aside him, using more magic this time on her fan, forming it into a larger fan with blades. Hitting forward at intense speed, she slashed the reaper's side. But she didn't stop there, she began now to slash him with her bladed fan. Even with his regeneration, being hurt this much wouldn't be easy to heal. 

Death let out an angry yell of pain as his body got slashed into several times. He had never felt such pain before, no enemy had been this strong yet. He growled, summoning black skull shaped claws which in return stabbed Arachne, making her drop the fan, returning it to its normal state. "A taste of your own medicine, bitch!"

The stabs to her stomach left the witch defenseless for a moment, which however was enough time for the god to strike. 

SPLAT

Suddenly blood splattered everywhere.  
It happened too fast for the witch, just feeling large razor sharp claws tear through her shoulder, with enough force to throw her back, making her shatter a tree in the process.

Blood ran from the open wound down her arm, soaking her dress. It didn't take long as the pain filled her body, heavy pulsing at her shoulder. Arachne screamed in pain, her pained voice echoing through the woods of Loew. In panic she grabbed onto her wound, just tearing up as it caused more pain. More and blood came out the more she touched it.

"You black skull faced bastard!" She hissed at the Shinigami, barely being able to breathe. 

He ducked and suddenly dashed towards her with a fierce growl, preparing his next attack to finish her off. Arachne needed to think fast. She used all her last magic together, unleashing one of her most powerful attacks.

''Spider cocoon blow!!!’’

A massive purple-colored explosion went off on the god, making him scream in pain. The force tearing him apart, the heat burning, the webs cutting. Several trees were burned to bits in the process, setting a whole part of the forest on purple fire. Arachne stared at the explosion, in both shock and a sense of victory.

This fatal blow would be easily killing several humans, but not a god. The silhouette of the reaper was still moving in the flames, but not able to get out.  
''YOU WHORE, I AM GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!!!’’

The witch held onto her wounded shoulder, taking the chance to escape. Never in her life had she run so fast. Never would she have expected it was Lord Death she ran away from in fear for her dear life. Never…

\-----

After her spider cocoon web explosion thrown at him she had disappeared into the woods, badly wounded still. His view had been blocked for a while, which gave her enough time to escape.

With a blow of his wavelength, Death got rid of the flames, extinguishing them with a powerful blast from the shockwave. Luckily for him, he had his regeneration powers and immortality. If it wasn’t for them, he’d be a crumble of ashes now. His burned cloak body certainly hurt, these were poisonous flames too.

''That fucking piece of shit.... I underestimated her…’’  
His sharp senses still detected her breath, her steps...loud and panicky. The massive claw hand out once more, the shinigami dashed after her traces, ready to rip her apart, taking her soul. But her soul suddenly...had disappeared, her footsteps and breaths stopped, as he passed a nearby tree. Soul protect?…

''YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY!’’

Arachne noticed the flames were gone, flinching when she heard the god yell in the distance, making her run faster.

\-----

"Where are you?!..."  
The god growled in fury, looking around for the witch he tried to hunt down.

"I'll find you, and when I do...you're DEAD, bitch!!!"

Her soul vanished here, so she had to be close by. She certainly didn’t come from far, mainly due to her injuries. Death began to tear down the trees in this area, seeing where the witch could be hiding.

Arachne used this chance, running away further. It was until she reached a giant shed, it’s metal doors slightly open. She quickly stepped inside, being swallowed by the darkness. Before her was a giant golem, with the word ‘’Emeth’’ written on it. 

The village Loew was nearby, after all, this had been their oldest golem which hadn’t been used for a very long time. Golems don’t possess souls of their own, being mere mechanical creatures built to guard things. This was the perfect solution...

Arachne used her last magic energy to dissolve her soul and body into millions of spiders, those carrying her soul crawling into the golem, forging her soul inside it.

The rest of the spiders crawled out into the woods.  
She needed to rest and to recharge. The shinigami was after her, the whole witch order as well. Until something would reawaken her from this trance, she would be sleeping in the golem, watching the world with her spiders.

\-----

Death had finished wrecking down a huge part of the forest, still growling and cussing in his rage. He couldn’t feel the witch’s presence at all anymore, making him calm a little.

''I can’t feel her presence anymore… Maybe that bitch already died from her injuries…’’

He huffed gruffly, finally calming down. Anger, grief and the deep feeling of betrayal rushed once more through his body. Where had he gotten so wrong that the person he once loved and even planned to spend the rest of his life together with turned so evil, and is now being a treat for the entire world. Death shook it off. He didn’t do anything wrong. He was always there when she needed him. All of this because she fell for her destruction instinct... All he was doing was his job…

The reaper gave one last glance into the woods, then getting his jets out and taking off, leaving. Little did he know...he and his companions were still being watched...and would be watched for the next 800 years.


	4. Chapter 4

Over 800 years had passed since that time.  
A lot of things changed in the world.

The humans evolved more, now populating the planet in a much larger number than before. The demon weapon race quickly became mixed in humanity, too fast to get rid of them. One of them had even become Asura's weapon partner, Vajra.  
Kishin eggs still rose here and there, quickly to be eliminated by Death. It was now only him, Asura and Excalibur.

Eibon had locked up the Black Mass in his magic book, "The book of Eibon" due it becoming a dangerous entity, trying to corrupt humans with madness. Eibon himself had fallen into a deep state of depression after the death of his wife. The betrayal of his best friend and partner making it worse, he couldn't bear to face the shinigami after what he had done.

All this stress and heartbreaking events made the god just become more distrusting and closed off. He started to take out his anger on his son Asura more than ever, who already had it bad enough being plagued by fear due being the fragmentation of Death's own fear.

Asura had consumed 3 warlords in his fearful crave for power, afterwards eating and thereby killing his own weapon partner. He started to consume souls not on Death's list, slowly but surely kishinizing.  
Then one day, his son became what he feared most; A Kishin.

Their last battle took place in the soon to be USA, Nevada. Death had won the fight, making sure the Kishin would forever be sealed away. For that, he skinned his son alive, also making sure to squeeze every drop of blood out of him. It was only thanks to his shinigami body that Adura survived the process.  
Death made a seal out of the torn skin, sealing Asura inside, deep underground. 

For that powerful seal however he made a great sacrifice. He bound his soul to the seal, ultimately sacrificing his mobility. In other words, his soul was stuck, while he would never be able to go past his own wavelength. On the one hand he was glad to finally be at peace...well at least physically. On the other hand he felt terrible, trapped and just tired of everything. 

\-----

Many decades had passed since then. In the spot with his soul, a village settled down, feeling safe by the shinigami being close by. The village grew into a town, the town into a large city. Meisters and Weapons alike come to live under the reaper's protection after hearing he had settled down in the soon-to-be Nevada.   
Death wasn't used to so many humans being around him, but enjoyed having some positive social contact once more. Even if people seemed scared of him due to his looks.

His only friend Excalibur who was left had settled down in the United Kingdom after Asura's sealing. The sealing which was a secret to the whole world. It was some time later Death realized he would be using Arachne's creations against evil now that he had the chance to.

Vajra and Asura were good at It, normal humans could be as well if shown how. He couldn't teach every human alone. He would need some teachers… Or better… A school!

Death used his shinigami powers to let a giant school building raise up at the top of his city. Black, Red, White and obviously skull themed.

The grim skull masks covering the school made it seem more like a horror cabinet than anything else. Which obviously brought him no students. Death had to reach out into the world, announcing he had opened a school for Weapons and Meisters, who wanted to fight evil and train their skill. Making Death Scythes, weapons he needs to fight with.

Once people attended his school, things were going smoothly. The Shinigami, however, had to learn to speak in a formal manner, meaning no more cussing when angered at people. The most students were scared of his appearance. The little ones even sometimes starting to cry when they saw him, which made his heart soar.

He was a reaper, that is how they are supposed to look. Black, scary, skull mask, with a deep and scary voice. But wanting human children to get used to that was a bit much. So he decided to change his appearance, an easy task with shape shifting on his side...but the problem was….how would he look less scary? He never thought of that before after all. 

So… Still resembling a Grim Reaper, but more friendly? He took a look in the large mirror in his Death Room, a sorta rebuilt of his previous headquarter just for himself. He would start with his body. These big wild spikes made him too intimidating, as well as his large claw hands. To bring a bit of variety into it, he shifted his spikes more smooth, his claws shifting to more humanoid hands but getting a white color, as if he was wearing large soft gloves. The skull mask barely changed, just making it look less menacing. 

\-----

The daughter of Death and Arachne grew up, however thanks to Arachne's magic wouldn't have her body age over 16 and she wasn't allowed to exit the castle. She only woke up and left trance cocoon every 50 years, to stay awake one year, before going to sleep again.  
Now it was up to Mosquito and Arachne's followers to play babysitter if you will. Mosquito taught the girl almost everything, telling her about Arachne. 

By Arachne's wishes, the promise of keeping Tina father a secret was still holding. Those making jokes about being her father or having found out were killed without mercy. As she didn't have a father, she never questioned it.

Tina got taught everything she needed, including using magic and fighting. She would always be updated what happened in these 50 years, these were always exciting history lessons.

Whenever one of Death's activities was mentioned, the girl would ask who he was. Death was always talked down, as the man who almost killed her mother and killed other witches for his own sake. The more this kept up, the more she started to hate Lord Death, completely unaware that he was in fact, her father.  
What the girl questioned was the line on the left side of her head. In one of the years of leaving her coma, she finally asked for the first time. 

"Mosquito?... Can I ask you something?" 

"Yes dear, anything." 

"What is up with that stripe on my head? You told me my mom only has black hair." 

Mosquito gulped, not expecting that question so soon. He was the only Arachne told the secret, that Tina's father was the Shinigami, resulting in the sanzu line in her hair. He tried to laugh it off. 

"Well dear, that would be a bit complicated to explain when you are still so young. I would prefer your mother explained it to you. Now, it's bedtime. Sleep well." He moved the blanket over.

Tina looked away, a bit pouty. "Okay…" 

\-----

Death coughed, raising a non-existent eyebrow at his new look, trying to speak. ‘’H-hello~ K-kiddos~’’ ….Well, the deep voice was also there. Shit. That would take a bit longer… But he felt ready enough for a try. 

He travelled to the city’s park, which was almost a small forest. The reaper saw a girl and a boy playing on the grass. Perfect to test how they would react to his new look. He approached the two children slowly, waving his new large white hands as a greeting gesture. 

‘’Hello Kiddos!~’’ His deep voice echoed through the park.

The children stared at him for a moment, before starting to break out in tears and running away. He frowned, watching them run away. The usual reaction….fear. Maybe he had to actually ask a human how he could be less scary, as he himself no longer felt any fear, not really able to judge humans anymore because of that, but he was still a bit shy about the contact with humans…

\-----

Death after several years had altered his form once more, to that one we all know and love. He had become smaller, fluffier and almost adorable. His voice was quite high and goofy as well as his attitude now. He was happy he had brought it so far. His school and weapon teaching boomed, kishin eggs and witches under full control. He already had many Death Scythes, who he however always outlived sadly. 

Now, there was a candidate he’d be very interested to have as his personal weapon once he’d become a Death Scythe. A scythe, looking like the traditional reaper scythe, Spirit Albarn. The redhead boy had already made himself an unpopular name as a skirt chaser, known by almost the whole school. What was fault of his special wavelength, being able to resonate with anyone. His special calming wavelength was perfectly matching with that of his partner, Frank Stein. Frank was someone Death worried about. 

The boy was an easy victim to madness, very unstable and obsessed with dissection. But they still made the perfect duo, making Death hope Frank wouldn’t be obsessed once he took Spirit as his personal weapon…  
That was not needed however. Spirit’s and Stein’s partnership fell apart when a new meister named Kami Albarn joined the school. This time it was turned tables, Spirit had fallen for her, without the use of his wavelength. Meanwhile Stein had gotten together with Marie. As Death watched the couples and every couple in the city, it hit his poor heart that he was alone, having none who loved him. The first and last was Arachne. Ever since their breakup he didn’t open up to anyone anymore, not wanting to be hurt again. 

Watching some of the couples start their own families made his heart soar. He had failed being a proper father to his first son, Asura. The thought of ‘’trying again’’ with a second child wasn’t really getting to him yet, but as he and really was fed up of being alone and lonely he decided to have a child once more, trying to make things better this time. He wasn't like he was 800 years ago, he had learned, had gotten better, there was no stress.

But compared to Asura, this child would be an incomplete shinigami, not having his full power yet. Like the humans, he should grow stronger over time on his own, decide on his own and make friends, not just being pushed in the madness of order in the beginning. Yes, this sounded better. One thing only he knew was, that…. 

Making a incomplete son meant he set up his grave. After all, there can't be two full shinigamis at once, meaning once his child would take his position he himself would die. But then again, he didn't feel fear anymore. There was none that would miss him, at least it felt like that to himself. He had no close friends anymore. None. 

\-----

"Sid-Kun! He is a real cutie!" Death pointed at the little blue haired baby the dark skinned man was holding. The only survivor of the Star Clan massacre, an innocent child, but the son of the formidable White Star. "I'll call him Black Star. As the opposite of his father's name. Compared to him, Black Star will be a good human, not choosing such a wrong path."

Death nodded. "Guess he's yours now! Raise him to a good kiddo, okay?" He flashed Sid his peace sign before leaving. While he felt a bit bad about having the boy's parents and whole clan eliminated by his forces for being notorious criminals, it was for the better. The child was innocent and had nothing to do with it. Sid taking a father role was making him happy, maybe now was also the time for himself to- 

Death was so lost in thought he had not noticed Spirit who was running into his direction, making them both fall over, Spirit landing on top of the much taller Death God. Spirit was now 18 and a Death Scythe thanks to Kami Albarn, whom he was also married to already. Way too early in Death's opinion, but humans do what they do. 

Spirit got his face up from the god's fluffy cloaked chest, looking into the purple swirly eye holes of the mask, only a few inches away from Death's face. With the realization, he backed up, jumping off him. "Ah! I am so sorry, Lord Death Sir! I thought you'd stop in your path once you saw me running towards you!" He was completely breathless, barely getting his words out. Death meanwhile got up, brushing the dust from his cloak, retracting his arms back into his body.

"It's okay, Spirit-Kun~ Tell me why you are in such a hurry~" Death answered joyfully. 

"Well, ah! My wife! Kami! She's pregnant!!!" There was a moment of silence, Death's eye holes going wide. Oh. This was unexpected. First Sid adopting Black Star, now Spirit being a father with 18. He sweat dropped, his hands coming back out, patting Spirit's back. "It's way sooner than I ever expected, but congrats, Spirit! A future pal for Black Star!" 

"Wait, you are not gonna fire me?"   
Death laughed. "I don't see why? Having kids is not a bad thing~" He paused, looking left and right before speaking again. "Spirit… If I am allowed to ask… Do you think I'd make a good father?" 

Spirit calmed down, giving the shinigami a surprised look. "You? A father? I never expected that from you out of all people to be honest. Never told me you have a wife as well~" 

By the word "wife" Death flinched, getting a certain heartbreaking memory in his head again. It was still crystal clear there even after more than 800 years. He shook his head. "No Spirit, I am still single as a Pringle~ Just a question for the future~"

"Aha! I mean you care for the school and kids a lot, even some things 'like your chops' are not to my agreement...Tho with your joyful attitude and appearance I am sure a child would love to have you as it's father." Spirit smiled. 

"Awww thank you Spirit!~ I'll keep that in mind~" Death said happily and left, heading to gallows mansion. It was now the perfect time to start. Black Star and Spirit's child weren't the only ones who'd be in his child's age range. He laid on his large bed, his hands coming to his chest. For this child he needed to create a fragment like he did with Asura, only a bit different this time. No completed god or a manifestation of a feeling, a childish incomplete one, like him having full order. Fragmentation was pretty much equal to giving birth in one way or another, and almost equally as painful. 

He took a deep breath, focusing his powers, then gripping on his soul. Now he began to pull, slowly pulling out a part he'd cut off as a fragment. It was probably only visible to people with soul perception what was going on. Death's immense soul being inwardly pulled to Gallows Mansion. 

He gasped and hissed in pain, his body visibly trembling and sweating, giving his best to endure it. He pulled and pulled, until he had a big enough piece of his soul in his hand. Now for the final step, he raised his other hand, chopping the fragment off.

"Reeeaper...CHOP!" As the fragment was separated from him and his soul flinched back in place, he fell back on the bed, covered in sweat, panting, as exhausted as a reaper could be. He held the tiny fragment in one hand, taking it close to him and beginning to form it. A son, no full powers yet, like Asura modelled after a human. It was a part of him, the beginning of something new. "Death… Death The Kid~ Welcome to the world, my new son~" 

The fragment, shaped by it's father's whims took the requested form. A father pale boy with jet black hair, the left spotting 3 white stripes. He came to rest in his father's huge white hand, wrapped in a black blanket. He absolutely adorable, perfectly how Death imagined him. Death rolled to the side, holding his new son close to him with some tears of both exhaustion and happiness, the infant sleeping next to his father, who also now fell asleep.

A pull on the spike on his head gave Death a rather unfriendly awakening. "O-ouch!..." He opened his eyes, seeing his tiny son in front of him, his big golden eyes staring into Death's purple mask eye holes. Oh true, he had become a father yesterday. For a newborn, Death The Kid was already quite strong, agile and active. Death sat up in his bed, taking his son in his arms. He was so adorable, it was stunning. It would've been the best if he informed his companions about his son, as he would be more absent now, having to take care of his son and all. 

He got up, still holding his son and went to the large mirror that was on the wall facing his large purple bed, entering the glass to arrive in the Death Room. "See Kiddo? This where Papa works! Isn't it pretty?~" The child looked around him, a trail of red guillotines opposing the mirror which was on a large platform, surrounded by a desert spread with crosses of various shapes and sizes. In the room where also swirly clouds flying around randomly. His eyes began to sparkle at the sight. 

"Lord Death!!!... Ahhh! I need your- OOF-" It was Spirit, who rushed towards the platform, however tripping on the stairs and falling face flat on the floor. At the sight Kid let out a laughter, clapping his hands. Spirit got up and rubbed his head, letting out a cuss in pain. 

"These dumb stairs… Ah, Lord Death! I wanted to talk to you again~ Ya know, about the whole wife thing and all~ You know you can trust-" Spirit stopped once he saw the tiny bundle in Death's arms, who returned the surprised gaze with his golden eyes. "What the… Who is this child?..." 

"Your words warmed by heart yesterday, Spirit-Kun! So I decided to become a dad as well~ Meet Death The Kid, my dear son whom I created yesterday~" Death exclaimed happily, holding his son out to Spirit.   
Spirit stared at the child, not sure what to say. 

"Created? He was born just yesterday? But a birth and all doesn't work this fast- You met a female shinigami and never told???" 

"Well Spirit-Kun, I am a shinigami, the only Shinigami~ There are no other death gods aside me on this world, aside my son here~ He is still incomplete, see? His sanzu lines are not full!" 

"But how did you make him then?..."

"Simple! Out of my own soul! I took a part of my soul and made myself a son out of it~ I do in fact not need a female to reproduce."

"..."

"Yes, I have fully functioning genitalia if that's what you were about to ask." 

Spirit gave a nervous laughter as the god basically read his thoughts. Well, this would save humans like him a lot of trouble certainly… He came closer and patted Death's shoulder. "Congrats, Death-Sama!" 

The news that Death had a son spread like a wildfire. The whole staff congratulated him and gave presents for the young shinigami. But now Death also needed to be aware for potential enemies trying to get his son while he was still small and weak. 9 months later, Spirit's daughter, Maka Albarn was born. The young parents had luck, Maka was such a sweet and quiet child. No troublemaker like Black Star, whom Mira and Sid had to endure. 

Kid learned faster, much faster than the other children, almost being a genius. Even at a young age he started acting very formal, even wearing suits. All he knew, from walking, reading, soul education he learned from his father. As a Shinigami he didn't need to eat, so there was no duty of doing potty training or changing diapers. Death was happy, being proud of himself as a parent finally. 

Due his experience of betrayal from Arachne and Eibon, he would scare off any person with romantic interest in his son once he got older. He used his deep voice and chops, a new technique with his flat hands to keep them away. He didn't trust anyone on this, not wanting Kid to experience what he himself went through. Some might call it overprotective, but Death saw no problem with it. He loved his son so much. Which made one thing only much worse...

"Wait… You are… You're kidding, right?" 

"No no, Spirit-Kun~ It's all truth~ And I knew it ever since I created him~" 

Spirit clutched his fists tightly, looking to the floor, grinding his teeth. No no, this couldn't be true. How could Death act so joyful about this. This was nothing to be goofy about.

"Y-you will die once the lines connect?..." 

"Indeed~"

Spirit slammed his hand on the mask shaped table, making one of the teacups fall over. Tears coming down his cheeks, his mouth stammering, doing his best effort to not cry. Death in surprise lifted his large hands nervously. 

"A-ah! Why are you so upset? It's not like anyone's gonna miss me, right?"

"It's all my fault! If I never gave you the idea to have a son, you wouldn't have to die! I do not…!" *sniff* "Want you to…" It didn't take more to have Spirit cover his face and start to cry. 

Death was shocked, certainly not expecting this, not from Spirit out of all people. Maybe he had been wrong and many people would be upset and sad if he died with his son taking his place. The bond between meister and weapon was a very strong one after all.

Death let out a sigh, wishing he didn't bring this conversation up. He went to Spirit's side, rubbing his back. "No worries, Spirit-Kun! It will take a lot of time till that happens~" He laughed, not knowing how wrong he was. 

"But do me the favor and don't let anyone know… If Kiddo finds out he'll decline in being my heir."   
Death was just glad to know people cared for him like did for them. This message wasn't the only bad thing for Spirit. He had recently gotten divorced from Kami, after cheating on her, making his daughter Maka show great dislike to him.

\-----

"This is a disaster… The Kishin is on the loose, reviving on the school's anniversary on top of that. If it wasn't for my bound to my city, I would've skinned and sealed that bastard straight up again." Death grumbled.   
As Death had mentioned, the Kishin had been revived by the witch Medusa, who had infiltrated the school as a nurse. When they had been warned by Sid at the prom it was too late. 

While Sid managed to send Maka, Black Star, Kid and Stein after Medusa and her affiliates, Death had to wait out 20 minutes, trapped in a magic barrier. He was only sagging to the floor in shock, when he felt Asura's wavelength active again. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if it came out Asura was his first son…spreading the madness all over the world but himself not being active. Worst of it, despite Asura being free, Death was still stuck to Death City. 

The madness awakening caused trouble in a small village named "Loew" in the Chez Republic, a golem running wild. Which was weird, Golems were supposed to protect things. And more: They don't even have a soul which could be affected by madness. Death looked at the report, letting out a deep sigh. Could it be coincidence? Exactly near that village in a forest his last battle with Arachne had taken place. What if she never died? Stein telling him that several hallucinations including spiders plaguing the people only pressed Death's worry about it more. So he had send the students to investigate. 

"The mother of all weapons!... Arachne! I can just feel her madness spreading…" Stein gasped, holding tightly on his arm, trying to hold his own madness back.   
"Ah! You have to stand it, Stein-Kun!" Death yelled in worry. "First the Kishin and now Arachne… Damn, I thought I had killed her 800 years ago… It seems I was wrong…" 

\-----

"I waited 800 years for this! The mother of all weapons will awake again!" Giriko yelled in ecstasy. Maka laid on the floor, unable to move due the magic spider webs, Soul holding her. Millions of tiny spiders emerged from the golem, while more spiders came from the forest, forming a body in front of the golem until she was completed again. The heretic spider witch, who was asleep for 800 years. Arachne Gorgon. 

She opened her eyes, glancing around her. While her body had been asleep, she had watched the world with her spiders. The madness of Asura had reawakened her after a 800 years slumber. She recognized Giriko, who had kept up by resurrecting in his relatives' bodies. In front of her with a rather skinny child with a terrified expression. She had watched them with her spiders too. Crona, the child of her sister Medusa. The similarity was undeniable. 

"H-her soul… It feels like Medusa's!..." Crona yelled in fear.

"Oh… So you must be the child of my sister Medusa. She never gave you any love, did she?" Arachne smirked, one of her spiders having watched Crona's cruel treatment by their mother, an attempt to make a kishin of her own. "Maybe you'd want me to give you love?"

Crona yelled out loud in frustration and anger, going forward with Ragnaröck to attack Arachne, but she easily blocked off the sword strike with her fan she got out quickly. "Tsk. I get to be an aunt after 800 years and this is how I am greeted? You insolent brat." She hit Crona with her fan, with enough force to send them flying back, to be finished off by Giriko. 

But the kids were saved by the Death Scythe Justin Law, Lord Death had sent after feeling Arachne's revival. After a short battle, Giriko took Arachne in his arms and escaped with her to a deeper part of the forest, where a red carpet appeared. 

"What's a red carpet doing in the frickin' forest?!" Giriko asked, before him and Arachne arrived at a black limousine that was parking in the forest. In front of it, Arachne's most loyal servant, Mosquito. Unlike Arachne, the 800 years had a quite the visible effect on him, he had become a tiny old man. 

"Lady Arachne… It has been 800 years! I am glad you have come back." He smiled. "The champagne is cold and prepared. Please take a seat." 

Arachne and Giriko got in, but the latter cut the roof of the car off, much to Mosquito's displeasure. "Ugh, why did he have to come?..." Mosquito growled before driving off to Arachne's base, Baba Yaga Castle which over the years had gained a lot of supporters and followers.

"Lady Arachne! Your web has expanded over the 800 years. I did my best to drive it to perfection."   
Arachne's minions cheered for their queen's return. She smiled, looking at her sharp fingernails. 

"...This time I'll be the winner, shinigami." 

\-----

Arachne had entered her castle, happy how much it had modernized like the outside human world. Electricity, water, heating, everything. She went into her own room, the spider queen room, sitting on her large purple bed. Well, she had watched the world all these years. So what the shinigami had done all the time also wasn't a secret to her. He had changed to an almost adorable, if not ridiculous appearance, his new voice and acting adding to that. 

And he made a school to use Arachne's weapons against her, making the full form of her weapons, the Death Scythes, the personal weapon of a grim reaper. Not that Arachne cared for witches dying, they all hated her anyways. 

She had gotten a younger sister, whom she never got to meet. Shaula Gorgon. Arachne had seen her defeat as well as Medusa's. Shaula tried to start a war with her infected minions in Death City, but was defeated by 3 NOT students. She had certainly overestimated herself, while underestimating the power of resonance. But still, for a gorgon sister, that was a pathetic end…

Medusa had already infiltrated the academy, also had a child, Crona Gorgon, a mere test subject to be made into a kishin, but failed thanks to Maka Albarn. She growled in thought of Medusa, who had betrayed her as well, leaving her to fight to her death alone against the grim reaper. But karma was sweet, Medusa was also killed, by Franken Stein, her own love interest on top of that.

Thinking back, she moved her hand over her shoulder. The huge scar Death had given her was gone. It was fully healed over the 800 years.

Death made himself a son out of fragmentation… Which activated his fragment combination him and Arachne had made, forming a son out of it as well. Arachne could just watch in her spider form and give minor orders. She named her son Latro Gorgon.  
A knock on the door got her attention. 

"Mother… May I see you?"   
"Latro? Come in." Arachne smiled, getting to see her son fully now. 

He looked like Death's son, Kid. But his suit was styled similar to Arachne's dress. He had purple eyes and 3 sanzu lines on the right side of his head with thin vertical lines through them, resembling a spider web.   
Latro kneeled before his mother. "My honorable mother, I finally get to meet you. Before we only got to communicate with your spiders. I am glad I get to meet you in person."

"Raise, my son." She said, taking one of his hands, making him stand up again. "You have grown into a handsome young man. I thank you for kindness. …Where is your sister?" 

"Tina is in her cocoon." 

"I see. I will check up on her." Arachne answered, going to her daughters room. She was placed under a spell that her body wouldn't age until she was freed again. She didn't pass 16 years of a physical age, while she was actually 800 years old, plus she was still trapped in her coma cocoon. 

Arachne opened the door, stepping inside and facing the huge cocoon. "Spell Cancel." She pressed her hand against it, taking the age regression spell of her daughter. 

She spoke calming, letting her daughter feel her wavelength. The cocoon moved, moths landing on it, crawling inside. It began to glow and started to crack open, until the girl was now able to exit. She was not dressed, but her body was surely coming after Arachne's, already showing some prominent curves. 

Her eyes opened, revealing dark purple eyes with faceted insect eyes like pattern. Seeing Arachne, she froze. Her eyes widened, pressing herself against the back of her "bed". The wavelength she had felt, it was familiar and soothing, that of family. She had also slightly felt it from the spiders that were crawling around in the castle. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. But Arachne knew what she wanted to say.

"Yes dear, it's me. Your mother, Arachne. I am sorry that I left you for 800 years… It must've been lonely without a mother…" She sighed. "M-mo… M-mother?..." X reached forwards, taking her mother's hand. Arachne smiled, helping her daughter get out of the webbed bed, holding her close. "800 years have passed and I have returned. You no longer need to sleep in this thing. Let us fully live as family now. We have lots of things to do." 

She put her daughter in a dress similar to hers, fitting the theme of her moths. "Through your moths you must've seen you got a little brother. I want you to meet him." Tina gulped. Aside Mosquito she never really had any contact to someone during these 800 years. Latro went right in front of them, holding out his hand. "My sister, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am your brother, Latro Gorgon." 

Tina waved nervously. "H-hello… I am Tina." This boy looked similar to herself, but having 3 white stripes on his hand instead of just one. 

\-----

"It's my fault the moral manipulator was destroyed!..." Mosquito whined. 

"Heads up, we at least got to see Mifune's power after all~" She laughed. Due Mifune's mention, Mosquito and Giriko had a fight yet again, which was interrupted by a minion storming in.  
"Lady Arachne!" 

"Yes? What is it?"   
"A person who claims to be your younger sister is here, she wants to meet you."   
Behind her fan, Arachne's smile vanished. It could only be Medusa. She had the audacity to go before her eyes after what she did?  
"...Let her in." 

'Mother has a sister? I was never told.'  
Tina gasped as a little girl stepped in front of Arachne. A child, with yellow snake like eyes, medium long dark blonde hair and a black hoodie with a white symbol on the front. Her mother had such a young sister? And she didn't even have any resemblance to her mother… 

"Oh my, you look quite adorable...Medusa. What do you want here?" 

"I just wanted to say hello~ I am your little sister after all. I see you are still a master of giving death glares." 

"You didn't change either, having the degeneracy to show up to say hello. Instead of sending someone you do it yourself, giving yourself the most dangerous position… Why don't you start using people, like me?" 

"You mean me infiltrating the DWMA? You see, experiencing things on your own gives them a different judgment after all." Medusa smiled.

"You fool." Arachne hissed. "How embarrassing you look." 

Medusa kneeled shortly. "You think? I can easily trick humans with this appearance~"

"I am surprised you still live after you've experienced such utter defeat that even your soul was pulverized."

Tina kept watching them, closely listening to their conversation. So apparently this wasn't her aunt's real look, she had taken over a girl's body after being killed...by a person from the DWMA, the school of the shinigami, the worst person she knew. The name "Asura" sounded familiar, Mosquito told her about him. The son of the reaper who turned into a Kishin because his father didn't care for him properly. More proof what a horrible person the reaper was…  
It was however… When that Kishin awakened, she felt his madness as well. But not just the madness of fear… His wavelength felt somehow soothing and familiar...almost like fami- 

"Then what the hell are you doing here? You out of all people who betrayed me 800 years ago, leaving me to fight the reaper alone, which was pretty much my death sentence? So you think you can just walk into Arachnophobia and expect I'll just let you leave? What are your intentions, Medusa?!" 

Her mother's angry aura, filled with almost visible venomous anger snapped Tina out of her thoughts. Hearing her mother in such an angry tone made her flinch. Medusa however just chuckled, and shortly both their gazes met, making Tina hide behind the pillar.   
"Come on Arachne. We both just came back from the death, we should celebrate that." 

After her last sentence, she was surrounded by Mifune, Mosquito and Giriko, all ready to tear the small witch to shreds if Arachne gave the command to do so. But...she didn't. 

"Well then, goodbye." Medusa said, leaving with the minion who brought her here.

Arachne's anger vanished. "Hihi~ Oh my, still cold as a stone, are you? I hope we meet again, sister." 

Tina watched her leave, slowly creeping back to her room. This was certainly an odd experience… She had seen a side of her mother she'd rather not seen. 800 years ago she was born, shortly after that her mother had left. Mosquito had told her it was because the reaper didn't want her making demon weapons...so she would fight him. But she didn't know she had an aunt who betrayed her mother in helping her.

She would love to go outside or at least in the hidden parts of the castle. But she wasn't allowed to. Compared to her, Latro didn't question anything. He just followed. So Tina wasn't sure if she could talk to him about it.   
\-----

"Now our next target...is BREW! Eibon's masterpiece! If get it, none will stop me!" Arachne hissed. "It's the jewel of Eibon's knowledge, like Eibon himself. We have to get it before the DWMA does." 

"Can I assist, mother?" 

"No. You both stay home."

Arachne remembered. Hearing Eibon's scream once the explosion killed his wife. BREW abandoned on Lost Island. But none knew… You in fact need Eibon to use BREW.


	5. Chapter 5

Arachnophobia had won this battle, getting their filthy hands on BREW, Eibon's masterpiece. 

According to Mosquito however, it had been destroyed, being fully unusable. That didn't bother Arachne however, it was a brilliant bluff to scare the DWMA. Her organization had caused damage to several of the DWMA branches, they were such fools. Maybe as shinigami aged and changed his look, he also got dumber? 

Who knows, she thought to herself, making her way to the secret chambers of Arachnophobia only she had access to. It was pretty much like the catacombs at the DWMA. Filled ancient memories... Many unfinished Demon Tools Arachne had gotten in her fingers, pages from a copy of Eibon's book as well as the old modified blueprints for her demon weapon experiments. She grinned, feeling pride how far she had made it, placing the broken BREW on a special place, made for it's storage. 

"Foolish sorcerer… I still can't believe you'd be that desperate to save your wife." 

She muttered in a sarcastic tone, shaking her head. As she made her way out of the room, she noticed a darker corner, full of spiderwebs. This part of the room hadn't been visited for quite an amount of time. Getting closer, she spotted a huge black box. The witch gulped, opening it, glancing inside. 

Inside were old memories as well. The memories of her happy times with Death. Sketches of them together, roses, gifts, love letters… Her pale hands moved over the memory filled box, closing it again. What would've happened if she didn't go this path? Her and Death being happy and content… But no, witches couldn't live in peace, which had been proven often enough… 

She exited the room, giving it one last look before closing the door and sealing it shut. 

"Hey madame!" Giriko's loud voice pretty much threw her out of her own thoughts. He was involved in her plans, so he should know. 

"Giriko… I need to talk to you and Mosquito right away. It's about my plan. Follow me." 

She gestured with her fan to follow her. Mosquito was already waiting in Arachne's chambers, making Giriko give an aggressive snarl. 

"Now you two. As I can not hide it any longer, I need to uncover some details… About Tina and Latro." She put her fan up. "And my plan you play a big role in, Giriko."   
Giriko wouldn't like this at all probably. But there was no way around it.

"Mosquito already knows about my children and my past. But you still need to. There are some details you'll be very angered about… Furious even." 

Giriko sipped on his vodka bottle.   
"C'mon, can't be that bad! I waited 800 years for your return, so I'll take anything for your goals." He smirked, while Mosquito sweat dropped. 

"I think you are still wondering who the father of my children is. Well, it is the shinigami himself. Him and me had an affair 800 years ago. Latro grew out of our soul fragment combination we made." 

Giriko's eyes widened, spitting out his vodka.   
"WOAH! YOU AND THAT SKULLMAN? THAT'S SICK!"   
Arachne raised her hand. "I was different back then. Foolish. But now, I'll make our firstborn his demise. You and Tina will kill the shinigami." 

Giriko let out a deep exhale and grinned. "Hah! If it's slicing that ugly bastard's robes and mask into flour, count on me!" 

"We will fight fire with fire. It shall be his ultimate demise." She smiled. Arachne explained the plan. Giriko at the end laughed in extacy. "HAHA, I FINALLY GET TO RIP THIS FUCKER APART!!!" 

"Okay, you got it. But… Don't tell Tina nor Latro about their father. They just need me as their mother, if they don't despise him it's no use." 

Once they finished their conversation, Arachne sat into her large web again, watching the world with her spiders. She saw it, the result of Medusa selling out her own kind again, aka Kim Diehl. Unfortunately that meant her two spies Tabatha and Taruho who had infiltrated Death City, working in the cabaret club Spirit Albarn visited daily. 

Mosquito had just earlier talked to them through their crystal ball, which made him question if the witches were good choices to be spies. They were literally believing anything Spirit told to them when he was drunk. That he was stronger than Death, the true ruler of the world. Kim had escaped with her weapon, in fear of being arrested as well. 

"Poor things. Medusa, you dirty raunchy snake. Still selling out your own kind for your own benefits? Oh, my bad. I am not any better." She waved her fan.   
"Mosquito, get the little witch and her weapon here for me~ Give them a nice greeting, they should feel welcome under Arachnophobia's watch."

Mosquito grinned, then leaving to get the black limousine. "Of course madame." 

Tina stepped under her mother's web once Mosquito left. "Mother… Giriko starts acting weird around me…" Arachne lowered her fan, stepping out of her net.   
"My dear daughter, good you are here~" 

She took her daughter's hand, leading her to the spider queen's chambers. "I need to work on magic spells now, it's important you are with me now for my plan succeed~" 

Tina nodded, following her mother. "Mother… If this "Kim" is a witch, why was she a student of that terrible school that killed witches?" 

"Oh, she probably infiltrated it as a spy as well. You know witches can't have peace as long as that hellish place exists." …'Or maybe she was foolish enough to think she could be a student with them.' She whispered. 

They entered the chambers, locking the door behind them, sitting on Arachne's large bed. The witch's eyes glowed, taking her daughter into her arms, spelling a magic formula. They formed a resonance chain as she worked her magic, Tina's hybrid soul responding to it by sending of a slight madness wavelength. 

After all, both her parents had powerful madness wavelengths.  
In the meanwhile, Arachne's minions finished the moral manipulator. Part of the plan was putting Kim and Jackie under the moral manipulator, as they probably would still be difficult to bring on her side regardless.


End file.
